Posting Guidelines
If there is an emergency and you are unable to meet your scheduled posting date, email deancastropefest@gmail.com. For the purposes of this challenge, times will be given in EDT (Eastern Daylight Savings), which is where your mods live. Banners and covers You or your artist should create a banner or cover for your team’s tumblr post. The minimum width for images on tumblr is 540px wide. The height is yours to determine. Your team artist is welcome to illustrate the banner or create it from a piece of art they created for this challenge. However, authors may not commission banners or other art from outside artists. Talk with your partner about posting Have a conversation with your partner about how you will coordinate posting and exchange links to the fic and art, especially if you live in different time zones. Posting your fic on posting day Please post your fic and art as close to your scheduled date as possible. If you need to post the night before because of time zones or work schedules, that’s fine! Do not promote the fic anywhere BEFORE the official post goes out on the challenge tumblr. Fics should be posted to AO3 or a comparable archive. If possible, please keep your fic in draft form until posting day. If you need help formatting your document, consider this handy resource for Google Drive. Alternately, Jess or Jojo will be happy to help you. You can ask in the Discord channel, email deancastropefest@gmail.com, or shoot us a DM on Twitter. All chapters must be posted on your assigned posting date. You may not spread out posting for this challenge across several days. If you want to add a timestamp later, you must wait until this round of the Tropefest has finished posting. Posting your art on posting day Art should be posted wherever you typically host yours (AO3, DeviantArt, LJ, tumblr). If possible, please lock your posts until your scheduled posting day. Artists can choose whether to create an art post to be linked from the masterpost, to have the art embedded in the fic, or both. Authors, please defer to your artists on this. Adding your work to the AO3 collection We have an AO3 collection for this challenge. If you use this archive, search for “deancastropefest2017” in the collection field. The collection is moderated, so it might take a bit for your fic/art to show up. Please include the tag “deancastropefest” so we can locate your fic/art another way, in case something happens with the collection. Submitting your team masterpost to tumblr On or before your posting day, please coordinate for ONE team member to submit your team’s masterpost post to http://deancastropefest.tumblr.com/submit. This is typically done by the team’s author, but who posts is up to you. The mods will publish your post on your scheduled posting date. If you run into problems or your team would prefer the mods post for you, include all of the following info in an email to us. Choose your post type: * If you are using a banner/cover, select PHOTO as the post type. (Recommended) * If you are not using a banner/cover, leave the post type as TEXT. Leave the title field empty. (Posts with images share better. Please consider creating a graphic.) Include the following information: Cover/banner (optional but recommended) Title: Author: Artist: Rating: (General, Teen, Mature, or Explicit) Length: Pairings: Dean/Cas (put any secondary and background pairings in parentheses) Warnings: You must warn for any of AO3’s major archive warnings. Beyond those, what you warn for is up to you. Tropes: List the two major tropes in your fic Your summary Link to fic Link to art (If they’re combined, please write “Link to fic and art”) Tag your post: Please check the suggested tags and include any relevant secondary pairing tags. = Questions? = Email deancastropefest@gmail.com. You can send a tumblr ask, but email is best and more private. For fastest service for quick questions, tweet @dctropefest.